Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a heat-meltable polymer, for use as an adhesive agent to cause to render the surfaces of identical or different substrate materials adhesive.
With a view to gluing to each other two surfaces of identical or different materials, it is desired to use an adhesive material that provides strong and rapid adherence between these two surfaces, which adherence should not be sensitive to variations in temperature and should present good mechanical properties.